Professor of Infernals I
by madking
Summary: What happens,when instead of Fake Mad- Eye, Dumbledore hired a professional Demon Hunter as the new D.A.D.A Professor? And what happens, when said Demon Hunter is a Hellsing? Let the Tri- Wizard Tournament begin!


**NOTE: This Fic will take place in the 4th book.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Devil May Cry aren't mine.**

**Professor of Infernals I**

**Chapter I**

**~ Teacher Recruitment 101~**

England wasn't exacly a cool palce in summer. The heat is as merciless as a moody rhino in a bad day. And when you live in a big castle with no air-conditoning to speak of, it can be, to be fare, hell. But the old man who sat on top of a rather peculiar chair in a rather peculiar office in the castle didn't, oddly enough, looked as if he was dropping a single bead of sweat, even from the ungodly heat that was suffocating the room.

The old man stared at painting of the castle that has covered a rather sizable spot on the wall... that has moving birds on it. The old man's name, since calling him old man for the rest of the story will be rather insulting, is Archibald McBriton, a Brit hailing from the Kingdom of Scotland. He has a completely bald head, a long beard and moustache combo, both pale white, a sharp, angular nose and fading blue eyes. He was thin and looked rather ancient with his odd blue robe.

Archibald was trying to remember where he put the Muggle Phonebook he once bought from a Muggle shopping mall in the other day. Why, you asked? Simple. Its because an old friend of his, just several years younger than him, has asked for a favor. Who can he hire to teach D.A.D.A for Hogwarts? He really can't find anyone that can fit the job than the one he's thinking about at the moment. The only problem is, how the heck is he going to find the man?

Fortunately, the mas has said, on their last meeting (which, was about a decade ago), that if he needs some help, just need to find his name is the most recently published copy of the ever- increasing- in- size Muggle phonebook. So after ordering his house- elf to buy the thing, Archibald just, amazingly, pu it somewhere... and forgot where it is. So now, he is trying to remember where it is. Well, _was _anyway, until he got tired of it and just summoned for the damn thing.

It took him little less than 4 minutes before he found what he wanted.

**DEMON'S COFFIN  
****Demon Hunters And Devil Slayers For Hire  
****Pax Street, London, No. 13.B  
****20- ****672 961 013**

* * *

" **Good Afternoon London! This is Lawrence O'Brian, talking to you LIVE from Trafalgar Square, where a riot seems to be " –zztt **–CLICK- **"- and in other news, a man from Greenwich has seems to" –**CLICK- **"- but, the profit that one can get from buying our shares"- **CLICK.

"Damn! Where's music when you need it in this thing!" A man said, rather annoyed, as he turned off the small radio that sat on top of his wooden desk. A young teenager simply shook his head in amusement at his older companion's complains. "It's summer, Sieg. It's natural there isn't anything good in English radio channels." The boy said. The older man simply grunted in response as he walked in circles, mumbling something like "where's Dante when you need the bloody douchebag..."

The man is tall and lean, give or take about 6½ feet. His face is rather handsome, but shows that he was no stranger to scars, since a particularly nasty one ran through his left eye. His eyes is red, dark and slightly unnerving. His hair was rather longand shaggy, reaching the base of his neck, even on a tall pony tail. He is wearing a pitch- black coat, a dark grey undershirt under the coat. A pair of black pants and black boots was all that is needed to finish his form.

The boy, on the other hand, was near- polar opposite to the man. He have platinum- blonde hair, short and perfectly combed. He's rather tall for his age, maybe 5 feet- 6 inches. He have beutiful green eyes, that seems to shine with unearthly light. He was thin, and wore a simple white t- shirt with a big, blue cross in dead- center with a pair of short jeans, finished off with a pair of black sneakers. The boy sat on a comfortable looking chair just behind the desk as he began to hum an old song that originates in the 50's.

The man that is now known as Sieg stared at the boy, for a good second, before he began talking in a rather annoyed tone "Why are YOU here anyway, Clint? I thought you're with Patty, eating ice cream in the orphanage." Clint abruptly stopped humming as he blushed as Sieg grinned, showing some rather sharp canines. "Well, if you must know, it's because of the cards im here." at that, Sieg stiffens. "What did they say." The black- loving man slowly said, since whenever Clinton Son said his Tarot Cards shows him to do something, that means whatever crazy mishap that will happen are propably going to be VERY crazy.

"Well, the cards combination turned out to be' at this, he pulled out a deck of Tarot Cards from his left short pocket and placed the very first 6 cards on top of the desk, face up.

'The Fool' the card depics a thin man in medival jester costume, carrying a small carpet bag, walking dangerously near a cliff as a dog tries in vain to warn him of his coming doom.

'The Wheel of Fortune' as the name inplies, the card depics a big wheel with different targets, spinning, as an arrow soared to it.

'The Hanged Man' this time, a man hanged from a branch of a tree, his leg tied to a piece of rope that dangles on the branch.

'The Tower' in this one, a tall black tower emerged from the ground, fire erupting from the very top.

'The Judgement' here, a beutiful picture of a female angel playing the horn can be seen.

'and finally, the World' in here, the planet can be seen, with a big crown placed on top of it

"So, what does this means?" Sieg said, unnerved by the Hanged Man card. It seems Clint knows what his companions thoughts, as he answers "It may, may being the key word here, means that your going to got throught a world- changing adventure that will also chang you..." "Ah, I thought I was a goner back then" Sieg said, panic disappearing, '... either that, or you're just going to do something very stupid that will change the better part of the world" Clint finished with a smirk. "Why I outta!" Sieg said playfuly as he began to give Clint a noogie while the receiver began to moan in pain.

Suddenly, the door openned, letting in a tall, balding old man wearing robes. The two companions stopped their antics as they stare at the old man. Said old man smiled "Did I came in a bad time, Sieghart?" Sieg's mouth began to form a smile, before he said "Archie! How are you!" Archibald smiled lightly as he began to walk near the two. "I'm well, thank you. Now, are you going to introduce me to that boy or not?" Sieghart blinked before placing both of his hands firmly on top Clints shoulders. "Alright, Archie! This is Clinton Sons, he's my assistant in the very bloody art of Demon Hunting!" Sieghart merrily said as Clint smiled a litte bit. Archibald, too, smiled, only a bit weary.

"Now Sieghart, I would need you to do me a favor. No, a job, to be exact. A _very_long job, at that." At this, Siegharts grin grow nearly reaching the full limits a normal person can do. "Is that so! In that case, let's hear it! What do you want me to do? Hunt a group of demons? Slay a Devil? Burn down all of Texas?" "No, no, and no. And why do you want to burn down Texas?" Archibald asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Eh, I really don't know" Sieghart answered whilst shrugging.

With a sigh, Archibald lift his head to stare at the Demon Hunter "I want you to teach at Hogwarts school of Magic."

"..."

"... wait, what?"

* * *

**Author's Note-**

**Hi there!**

**Since this is the first fic that I published... LET'S PARTY!**

*Cough* Er, anyway, this fanfic will be following Harry's 4th year... but with Sieghart as the DADA professor! About Mad- Eye will be explained later. 

**But still, please be gentle with your reviews, please!**

**PS: Don't worry. The Sparda twins will make their appearance... somewhere.**


End file.
